It's Just Another Day
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Apa yang membuatku berbeda dengan Tsugaru? ...saya nyerah buat summary ;w; R&R? o3o One-sided 02x01, sedikit TsuPsyche dan sedikit RubyMoon 8D OMAKE 2 ADDED
1. It's just another day

Disclaimer: DRRR! punyanya mas Narita...yang saya lakukan hanyalah menggajekan semuanya.. ;-;

Warning: typo, ceritanya agak aneh, ga jelas...aaaa...semuanya.. ;-; ..maaf ya kalau aneh, saya abis kenapa WB ._.;

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY<strong>

Pada suatu pagi dikediaman keluarga Heiwajima..

"Permisi~~~! Apa ada orang didalam~?" seru Psyche dari luar rumah.

Tak lama pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang kita kenal dengan nama Tsukishima.

"Ah..selamat pagi, Psyche-kun.." sapa Tsukishima sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Tsuki-chan~! Oh ya, Tsu-chan ada tidak?" tanya Psyche sambil membalas senyuman Tsukishima.

"Dia ada didalam..Masuklah, diluar kan dingin.." ucap Tsukishima sambil mempersilahkan Psyche masuk.

Psyche mengangguk dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, Psyche permisi masuk~!"

Psyche melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Tsukishima menuju ruang tamu. Disana sudah ada Shizuo yang sedang menonton televisi dan Tsugaru yang sedang membaca koran. Psyche tersenyum lebar dan berlari memeluk Tsugaru.

"Tsu-chan~! Selamat pagi~~~" seru Psyche sambil mencium pipi Tsugaru.

Pipi Tsugaru bersemu merah sedikit lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Psyche..Kau pagi sekali datang kesini?"

Psyche mengangguk.

"Iya! Soalnya Psyche ingin ketemu Tsugaru lebih cepat~" ucapnya polos.

Tsugaru terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil dan memeluk Psyche.

"Kau memang manis sekali, Psyche..Aku senang kalau kau mau bertemu denganku.." ucap Tsugaru sambil mengelus kepala Psyche.

"Duh, duh… pasangan sejoli yang manis.." komentar seseorang dari pintu masuk ruang tamu.

Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapatkan Delic yang masih mengenakan piyama bersender dipintu sambil tersenyum. Psyche melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsugaru dan berlari memeluk Delic.

"Delili~~ Selamat pagi~!" ucap Psyche sambil tersenyum.

"Yo..selamat pagi, Psyche.." balas Delic sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Psyche.

"Loh, Delic? Tumben kau sudah bangun?" komentar Shizuo sambil menoleh ke arah Delic.

"Yah..habis aku mendengar suara berisik seseorang, sih..Jadi aku bangun deh.." ucap Delic sambil menatap Psyche.

Psyche tersentak dan menatap Delic balik dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"E-eeh? Jadi Psyche sudah membangunkan Delic? M-Maaf…" ucap Psyche sambil menunduk.

"Pfft.." Delic mengacak-acak rambut Psyche lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata, "Aaah~ Kamu memang manis sekali, Psyche~! Aku mau kamu deh~"

"Delic…" gumam Tsugaru sambil menatap Delic dengan tatapan Kamu-Bilang-Apa-Tadi disertai dengan aura-aura menyeramkan tingkat Belarus(?).

"Hie! A-Aku cuma bercanda, Tsugaru..Ahahaha.." ucap Delic gugup.

"Eh? Ada apa, Delic? Kau sakit?" tanya Psyche bingung.

"T-tidak..tidak apa-apa, kok.." jawab Delic sambil tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Psyche.

"A-ano..Psyche-kun.." gumam Tsukishima sambil mendekati Psyche.

"Ng? Ada apa, Tsuki-chan?" tanya Psyche sambil menoleh kearah Tsukishima.

"A-Apa Roppi-san ada dirumah Psyche-kun?" tanya Tsukishima malu-malu.

"Ada kok! Tapi tadi Roppi-chan bilang mau pergi jam 8..jadi sebaiknya kalau Tsuki-chan ingin bertemu Roppi-chan pergi sekarang saja~" ucap Psyche sambil tersenyum usil.

"E-Eh? Sekarang kan sudah jam 07.30! A-Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, Shizu-nii, Tsugaru-nii, Delic-nii, Psyche-kun! P-Permisi!" seru Tsukishima sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"…Psyche.." gumam Delic.

"Ya, Delili~?" tanya Psyche yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong pada Tsuki, ya?" tanya Delic sambil menatap Psyche.

"…Setengahnya iya~" jawab Psyche polos.

'KETULARAN IZAYA!' pikir The Heiwajima(?) minus Tsukishima yang tengah berlari saat ini menuju kediaman keluarga Orihara (kalau tidak nyasar tentunya).

_"Ueno-hatsu no yakoo ressha ori ta toki kara_

_Aomori-eki wa yuki no naka_

_Kita e kaeru hito no mure wa dare mo mukuchi de_

_Uminari dake o kiite iru"_

"Ah, HPku berbunyi.." gumam Shizuo sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shizu-nii..sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan lagu itu sebagai ringtone HPmu.." gumam Tsugaru malu.

"Tapi kan suara Tsu-chan bagus~!" ucap Psyche sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Tsugaru dan memeluknya lagi.

"Aku lebih suka suara Psyche, kok.." ucap Tsugaru sambil mengelus kepala Psyche.

"..Hmm..baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Tom-san." ucap Shizuo sambil mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon lalu berdiri.

"Ada apa, Shizuo?" tanya Delic sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk disamping Tsugaru.

"Aku harus pergi kerja sekarang dan aku disuruh membawa Tsugaru juga.." ucap Shizuo sambil menatap Tsugaru.

"E-Eh? Aku? T-Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tsugaru bingung. Tidak biasanya ia memiliki urusan dengan pekerjaan Shizuo.

"Tom-san tadi diminta tolong oleh Kasuka. Katanya kau mau diminta untuk menyanyi di acara tahunan perusahaan rekaman, tuh." Jelas Shizuo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Tsugaru bersemu merah.

"B-Bernyanyi di acara t-tahunan? A-Aku?" ucap Tsugaru tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak sih, Tsu~ga~ru? Toh kan kau pintar bernyanyi!" ucap Delic sambil menepuk pungguk Tsugaru pelan sambil tertawa iseng.

"A-Aku kan malu bernyanyi didepan umum..a-apalagi itu acara besar! A-Aku tidak mau!" tolak Tsugaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eeeh~? Tapi Psyche ingin lihat Tsu-chan bernyanyi!" seru Psyche sambil menatap Tsugaru dengan tatapan Ayo-Dong-Tsu-Chan.

"Uhh…" Tsugaru menghela nafas nafas dan berkata, " Baiklah..aku akan coba bertanya dulu dengan kepala rekaman.."

"Yaay~!" seru Psyche senang.

"Ah..tapi kalau begitu..Psyche jadi sendirian, dong?" ucap Shizuo sambil memandang Psyche.

"Ng? Psyche tidak apa, kok! Kan disini ada Delic! Iya kan, Delic?" tanya Psyche sambil tersenyum kearah Delic.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Delic sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Yosh~ karena sudah ada Delic yang akan menjaga Psyche, aku dan Tsugaru akan pergi sekarang. Delic, jaga Psyche yang benar, ya?" ucap Shizuo sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Psyche menyingkir dari tubuh Tsugaru dan mengikuti Shizuo.

"Delic.." gumam Tsugaru sambil berdiri.

"Ng?" balas Delic sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku titip Psyche padamu, ya?" ucap Tsugaru sambil tersenyum kearah Delic.

"A-ah? Uhh..baiklah.." jawab Delic sambil mengangguk.

"Tsugaruuu~" panggil Shizuo dari depan.

"A-Ah! Iya! Sampai jumpa, Delic~!" seru Tsugaru sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

Delic terdiam ditempatnya memikirkan kata-kata Tsugaru tadi.

**DELIC POV**

Kau tahu..? Sekarang aku jadi semakin menyesal kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan lebih awal dari Tsugaru..

"Delili~~~" seru Psyche sambil berjalan kembali keruang tamu.

Ah, si manis itu kembali. Andaikan saja Psyche itu adalah pacarku, bukan pacar Tsugaru..mungkin saja hatiku tidak akan sesakit ini..

"Delili? Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Psyche yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepanku.

"E-Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Delic~! Psyche..lapar.." ucap Psyche tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan tatapan seriusnya. Ah, aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang kalau saja aku tidak takut dengan konsekuensi yang akan kudapat dari Tsugaru.

"Baik, baik..Pancake saja, oke?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Ng! Psyche ingin sirup maple yang banyak!" jawab Psyche sambil mengikutiku.

Aku membuat pancake sementara (entah kenapa) Psyche memelukku dari belakang sambil bernyanyi kecil. Lucu? Boleh kau katakan seperti itu. Untung saja pancakenya jadi dengan sukses.

Aku meletakkan pancake bagian Psyche diatas piring dan menuangkan sirup maple yang banyak seperti permintaannya. Hhh..kapan ya aku bisa menolak permintaannya?

"Itadakimasu~"

"Itadakimasu."

Kami mulai memakan makanan (kalau untukku sih sarapan) kami dengan lahap. Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka melihat wajahnya ketika ia sedang makan. Lucu sekali. Seperti wajah seekor kelinci.

"Delic? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah Psyche?" tanya Psyche bingung.

Ya. Yang salah adalah mengapa kau begitu manis.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa..Aku hanya sedang berpikir sebentar, kok.." ucapku sambil memakan sarapanku.

"Heee~ Kau berpikir apa, Delic?" tanya Psyche penasaran.

Aku sedang berpikir tentangmu tahu.

"Ah..tentang mengapa aku malah terjebak di rumah bersama denganmu.." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Psyche merengut sedikit.

"Hu-uh..Jadi Delic tidak senang kalau Delic bersama-sama dengan Psyche?" tanya Psyche sambil menatap Delic.

"Bukan begitu, Psyche..Bagaimana ya? Aku..hanya merasa aneh saja.." jawabku sambil memakan potongan pancake yang terakhir.

"Aneh?"

"Mmm…bukan dalam artian yang buruk, kok.. Tenang saja.." ucapku sambil berdiri dan mengambil piring-piring kotor lalu mencucinya.

Psyche terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Apa Psyche sudah melakukan hal yang buruk?" tanya Psyche sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Sepertinya tidak..Sejauh ini Psyche anak baik, kok." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hrmmm~~~ ini membingungkan.." gumam Psyche sambil tenggelam didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Aku sudah selesai mencuci piring dan berbalik badan, memandangi wajah Psyche. Wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Aku tersenyum, berjalan kearahnya, dan memeluknya.

"Huwaa! A-Ada apa, Delic?" tanya Psyche yang seprtinya kaget.

"Hmm~ tidak apa-apa~ Hanya ingin memeluk Psyche saja.." jawabku singkat.

"Delic masih mengantuk, ya?" tanya Psyche sambil menatapku.

"Ngg..sedikit.." jawabku sambil menguap. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku masih mengantuk. Pekerjaanku sebagai seorang host memang sangat menyita waktu istirahatku.

"Kalau begitu tidur lagi saja! Psyche akan menemani Delic!" ucap Psyche sambil memeluk Delic dan tertawa.

"E-Eeeh?"

**End of Delic POV (karena saya udah ga mampu ;-;)**

"Memangnya ada yang salah, Delic?" tanya Psyche polos.

"U-uuh..m-memangnya kenapa kau ingin menemaniku?" tanya Delic gugup.

"Karena Psyche bosan dan Psyche ingin berbuat baik untuk Delic. Apa..tidak boleh?" tanya Psyche dengan raut wajah sedih.

"B-Bukan begitu, Psyche..t-tapi kan.." ucap Delic dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Mana bisa dia tidur ditemani dengan orang yang dia suka. Bisa-bisa dia lepas kendali(?).

"Boleh yaaaa?" pinta Psyche sambil menatap Delic.

"….baiklah…" jawab Delic menyerah.

"Yay! Ayo ke kamarmu, Delili~" ucap Psyche riang sambil menarik tangan Delic menuju kamar milik Delic.

KLEK.

"Permisi~~ Oh! Kamar Delic ternyata warna pink juga! Sama seperti kamar Psyche, loh!" seru Psyche sambil melihat kamar berwarna pink itu.

"Sungguh? Berarti kita memang jodoh, dong?" goda Delic sambil tiduran diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Heee~~ bisa dibilang begitu! Kan kita ini rekan sekerja paling akur!" ucap Psyche sambil tersenyum dan duduk diatas tempat tidur Delic.

"Setuju…" gumam Delic sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, Delic.." gumam Psyche sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Delic.

"Ya, Psyche?" sahut Delic sambil membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Psyche.

"Apa Delic akhir-akhir ini sedang ada masalah?" tanya Psyche sambil menatap Delic.

"E-Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Delic bingung.

"Ungg~~ Habisnya Delic aneh!" ucap Psyche.

"A-Aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Delic semakin bingung.

"Nggg…Delic walaupun kau tertawa, tapi Delic tidak benar-benar tertawa. Apalagi kalau misalkan Psyche sedang berada didekat Tsu-chan. Delic jadi..ngg…seperti bukan Delic!" komentar Psyche sambil berpikir, mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja kali, Psyche~ Aku selalu senang kok!" ucap Delic sambil menepuk kepala Psyche pelan.

"Tidak! Delic berbohong…Mata Delic…akhir-akhir ini selalu tampak sendu setiap kali Delic melihat Psyche…A-Apa..apa Psyche berbuat salah pada Delic?" tanya Psyche khawatir.

Delic terdiam dan menatap Psyche. Tak lama ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Apa Psyche ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu?"

Psyche mengangguk.

"Itu karena.." Delic memeluk Psyche erat dan berbisik, "..aku mencintai Psyche.."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku..setiap kali aku melihatmu, hatiku selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan kebahagiaanku rasanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tapi..begitu mengingat kalau kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, semua kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi ribuan pecahan kaca yang melukai hatiku…" lanjut Delic sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"T-Tapi kenapa, Delic? Kenapa kau menyukai Psyche?" tanya Psyche bingung tapi dengan perlahan ia memeluk Delic.

"Mungkin karena kau baik, polos, dan menarik. Sungguh, saat kita pertama kali bertemu didalam studio rekaman, saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku terpesona dengan senyuman dan suara ramah yang kau miliki. Kau tahu, Psyche? Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku dihari itu. Tadinya aku benar-benar gugup didalam gedung itu karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang aku kenal dan mereka semua terlihat kaku. Tapi pada saat aku benar-benar merasa ingin pulang, kau datang berlari kearah ku dan memelukku sambil berkata 'Halo' dengan senyuman secerah matahari. Kau..terasa begitu hangat, Psyche. Dan kau memang selalu hangat…" jawab Delic sambil mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Psyche untuk pertama kalinya.

"Eeeh? Tapi..tapi Psyche rasa semua orang bisa melakukan hal yang Psyche lakukan.." ucap Psyche dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang melakukan hal itu..dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.. Kumohon…jadilah milikku, Psyche.." ucap Delic pelan sambil menutup matanya.

"..M-maafkan Pysche, Delic…Psyche mencintai Tsu-chan.." jawab Psyche pelan.

"..Katakan padaku, Psyche.."ucap Delic sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Psyche.

"A-Apa?" tanya Psyche bingung.

"..apa..apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menjadi seperti Tsugaru?" tanya Delic sambil menatap mata Psyche.

Psyche terdiam tapi tak lama ia tersenyum hangat.

"Delic..Delic tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Tsu-chan karena Tsu-chan juga tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Delic.." ucap Psyche sambil menepuk kepala Delic pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Psyche?" tanya Delic bingung.

"Delic, Psyche mungkin tidak akan pernah menyukai Delic sama seperti Psyche menyukai Tsu-chan. Tapi, Psyche menyukai Delic secara istimewa. Delic punya segala sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Tsu-chan. Psyche sangat menyukai semangat…kepercayaan diri…dan keramahan yang Delic miliki. Delic adalah sosok kakak ditambah teman sangaaaaat baik ditambah juga dengan partner yang Psyche suka! Jujur, Psyche merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat Delic karena Delic orangnya sangat fleksibel, tidak seperti Tsu-chan yang agak kaku. Delic tahu? Psyche merasa senang karena hanya didekat Delic, Psyche bisa menyanyi sekeras yang Psyche mau. Tsu-chan selalu meminta Psyche untuk bersikap lebih tenang tapi Delic..Delic hanya mengelus kepala Psyche dan tak lama kita berdua pasti sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara keras berdua... Psyche sangat senang." terang Psyche sambil menatap Delic dengan tatapan lembut.

"..b-benarkah itu, Psyche? Kau..menyukai hal-hal sepele seperti itu..? Tapi..aku tidak bisa menyanyi sebaik Tsugaru..ataupun sepintar Tsugaru.." ucap Delic pelan.

Psyche menghela nafas.

"Itu bukanlah hal sepele, Delic. Delic harus ingat bahwa setiap dari kita punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kelebihan ada untuk dikembangkan dan kelemahan ada untuk dipelajari. Psyche yakin Delic masih punya banyaaaaak kelebihan yang tidak ada seorangpun miliki!" ucap Psyche sambil tertawa kecil.

Delic memandang Psyche dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Psyche.. Kau benar.. Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu terpaku dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikimu sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya..kau memperhatikanku.. Terima kasih, Psyche.." ucap Delic sambil memeluk Psyche.

"Sama-sama, Delic.. Oh iya! Apa kau masih mengantuk sekarang?" tanya Psyche sambil memeluk Delic kembali.

"Ya..sedikit..Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Delic.

"Psyche..merasa sedikit mengantuk…hehe.." ucap Psyche sambil tertawa kecil.

Delic tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya sambil tetap memeluk Psyche.

"..Selamat tidur, Psyche.." gumam Delic sambil menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur juga. Delic.. Psyche sayang Delic.." balas Psyche sambil menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam pelukan Delic.

Hari ini mungkin hari yang sama seperti biasanya..tapi bagi Delic, hari itu adalah hari terbaik baginya.

**END**

* * *

><p>ewe;;;;<p>

Maaf kalau gajeee ;-;

Oh ya~ saya berencana buat omakenya o3oa

Tapi itu tergantung reader mau apa ndak =w=

Okeee~~~ jangan lupa riviuw dan sekarang saya harus balik untuk belajar.. ;3; -MURID MASA UJIAN TENGAH SEMESTER-


	2. I can't stand this day!

(Trololol~ Ini dia omakenya =w=a)

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Tsugaru baru saja pulang dari studio rekaman..

"Psyche~ Delic..aku pulang..? Loh? Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Tsugaru sambil melepaskan getanya dan berjalan masuk.

Tidak biasanya rumah sepi kalau ada Delic dan Psyche. Biasanya mereka pasti bernyanyi, bermain game, atau menonton televisi.

"Hmm…mereka kemana ya?" gumam Tsugaru sambil melihat kedalam ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang—oh? Kau sudah pulang duluan, Tsugaru?" ucap Shizuo yang baru saja tiba.

"Ah, iya.. Selamat datang, Shizu-nii.." balas Tsugaru sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Eh? Kenapa sepi sekali disini?" tanya Shizuo sambil berjalan kearah Tsugaru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat ke kamar Delic? ..kok firasatku buruk ya?" ucap Tsugaru agak panik.

"Ah..kau terlalu berlebihan, Tsugaru.. Mungkin saja mereka sedang menonton film di kamar Delic.." ucap Shizuo yang berusaha menenangkan Tsugaru.

"Menonton film..? J-Jangan-jangan…D-Delic nonton film-film dewasa yang belum pantas ditonton Psyche lagi! G-Gawat!" seru Tsugaru yang benar-benar panik.

"…kau itu pacarnya atau ibunya Psyche, sih?" ucap Shizuo yang sweatdrop mendengar adiknya yang terlalu overprotektif.

"B-Bagaimana kalau sampai iya, Shizu-nii? Psyche kan masih sangat polos! Kita harus cepaaaat!" seru Tsugaru sambil menarik tangan Shizuo da bergegas menuju ke kamar Delic.

"J-Jangan tarik aku, Tsugaru! O-Oi!" ucap Shizuo yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Tsugaru tapi gagal.

BRAK!

"Psyche!" seru Tsugaru sambil membuka pintu kamar Delic.

"Duh..tuh kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tsugaru..Kau saja yang terlalu khawatir.." ucap Shizuo dari belakang Tsugaru sambil melepaskan genggaman Tsugaru.

Tsugaru tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ng? Tsugaru? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo sambil menepuk pundak Tsugaru.

Tsugaru masih tidak bergeming.

"Memangnya ada apa, sih..? Oh…." rasa penasaran Shizuo langsung hilang begitu ia melihat apa yang dilihat Tsugaru.

Delic tertidur pulas.

Itu normal.

Yang tidak normal adalah..

Delic memeluk Psyche dengan erat yang juga tertidur pulas.

Itu SANGAT tidak normal bagi seorang Tsugaru.

"Shizu-nii…"gumam Tsugaru dengan aura-aura tidak wajar(?) disekitarnya.

"..ya, Tsugaru?" balas Shizuo yang masih menatap pemandangan itu.

"…Aku akan segera menghabisi Delic jadi…berikan katanaku…" lanjut Tsugaru dengan wajah yang sepertinya tidak mungkin pernah dibayangkan ada diwajah Tsugaru.

"…." Shizuo tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi melihat perubahan wajah adiknya yang kalem menjadi seperti..err..monster?

"..sekarang!" seru Tsugaru sambil berjalan kearah tempat penyimpanan senjata **(ya begituan disana? oAo;)**.

"S-Stop, Tsugaru! Itu pasti hanya salah sangka!" ucap Shizuo sambil berusaha menahan Tsugaru.

"Tidak! Aku harus melenyapkan Delic sekarang juga!" seru Tsugaru sambil berusaha melewati Shizuo.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Delic..

"Ngg..? Ada apa sih..? Berisik sekali…" gumam Delic yang terbangun gara-gara seru-menyeru(?) antara Shizuo dan Tsugaru.

Psyche? Dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil sesekali menggumamkan "Pudding.." atau sejenisnya.

Ah, Delic. Semoga saja kau beruntung ya.. =w=

**END OF THE OMAKE**

* * *

><p>...garing? Sangat.. OTL<p>

Saya lagi bikin omake satu lagi tentang Roppi dan Tsuki yang terbengkalai disana =w=

Ditunggu ya~ o3o

Review? ;w;


	3. A happy day

Omake kedua~~~ o3o Maaf ya kalo ga jelas juga ;-; Akhir2 ini saya banyak ulangan sih.. OTL

* * *

><p>Sekarang..mari kita beralih untuk melihat keadaan Tsukishima malang yang sukses dikerjai oleh Psyche..<p>

Tsukishima berlari cepat kerumah keluarga Orihara. Untung saja berkat pekerjaanya sebagai tukang pos, ia bisa berlari lebih cepat dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

Tsukishima sapai didepan pintu rumah keluarga Orihara dan ia segera menekan bel rumah itu.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan munculah pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Hachimenroppi dari balik pintu itu.

"Tsukishima..?" gumam Roppi bingung.

"Syukurlah Roppi-san belum pergi.." ucap Tsukishima dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Roppi semakin bingung.

"Eh? Kata Psyche-kun nanti Roppi-san mau pergi.." jawab Tsukishima yang juga bingung.

"….kau dibohongi Psyche…" ucap Roppi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"…eeeh?"

"Aku disuruh Izaya untuk menjaga rumah karena dia pergi mengajak Hibiya belanja bulanan jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana..lagipula…diluar banyak manusia.." ucap Roppi sambil menghela nafas.

"Aah..begitukah? Syukurlah.." ucap Tsukishima sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apanya yang 'syukurlah'? Kau dikerjai Psyche dan masih bisa bersyukur? Kau memang aneh, Tsukishima.." ucap Roppi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam sembari menarik tangan Tsukishima.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku ersyuku..setidaknya aku bisa melihat Roppi-san lebih cepat..dan begitu aku tahu Roppi-san tidak akan kemana-mana, aku merasa lebih senang karena itu artinya aku bisa melihat Roppi-san lebih lama lagi.." ucap Tsukishima malu-malu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Roppi terdiam dan menatap Tsukishima.

"A-Ada apa, Roppi-san?" tanya Tsukishima gugup.

"…kau tahu? Itu hal tergombal yang pernah kudengar dari mulutmu, Heiwajima Tsukishima.. Hhh…aku yakin kau pasti belajar dari Delic.." ucap Roppi sambil tetap menatap Tsukishima dengan wajah datarnya.

"G-Gombal?" ucap Tsukishima dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"..tapi..itu juga adalah hal yang paling membuatku senang hari ini.." lanjut Roppi sambil memberikan senyumannya yang langka itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsukishima dengan lembut.

Wajah Tsukishima makin bersemu merah. Ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik syal krem yang menutupi seperempat wajahnya itu.

"Tidak perlu malu, Tsukishima…toh yang seharusnya malu itu aku.." ucap Roppi sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Ia bukannya tidak mendengar tentunya. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati senyum dan tawa Roppi yang bisa dibilang 'bahkan Izaya saja akan susah untuk melihatnya' itu.

"Ah..mau coklat panas, tidak? Aku baru saja hendak membuatnya.." tanya Roppi sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"M-mau! Biar aku membantumu, Roppi-san.." ucap Tsukishima sambil mengikuti Roppi menuju ke dapur dari belakang.

Sambil membuat coklat panas, Roppi berpikir dalam hati sambil sesekali mencuri pandang melihat kearah Tsukishima yang tengah mengeluarkan dua buah mug dari lemari

_'Hanya kali ini saja..aku berterimakasih pada kenakalan Psyche..setidaknya aku tidak akan bosan menjaga rumah seharian ini…'_

Roppi tersenyum lagi. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sama seperti hari kemarin atau mungkin kemarinnya lagi. Tapi bagi Roppi, tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini.

**END OF OMAKE 2**

* * *

><p>...Saya tau kok ini garing juga... ;w;<p>

Saya bakal berusaha ngelanjutin FF 'Please Allow Me To Teach You How To Smile, Roppisan' kalo ada waktu (dan ide tentunya) =w= /

Review..? OwO


End file.
